


All By Ourselves

by Higgles123



Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: A one shot of Forrest Bondurant and his wife (aka reader) having a baby. Just something fairly fluffy and sweet because everyone needs sweet Forrest in their lives.
Relationships: Forrest Bondurant/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	All By Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for a very dear friend!

The sun was high in the sky. It was unbearably hot and it hadn’t rained in days. You flicked off your slippers; the only shoes that fit your swollen feet and sighed as they touched the cool wooden floorboards. Your hand rested on your protruding stomach and the baby inside kicked. You grumbled to yourself at the nerve of your child flailing about happily while you, their poor mother, was a week overdue and feeling miserable. You hadn’t been able to get comfortable for days and the stifling heat only made things worse.

For the last few days, Forrest had been distant, although you had felt your husband's concerned gaze on you when he thought you couldn’t see. You knew he felt uncomfortable because he didn’t know how to help you and he’d never been one to show his emotions. Usually it didn’t bother you, but lately you found yourself becoming increasingly irritated with his lack of expression. 

The bell above the door tinkled and with a sigh you slid your slippers back on to greet the two customers with a tired smile. You set about making their order and when you placed their plates down in front of them only a short time later, you suddenly felt a sharp pain in your back and around your stomach as you straightened up. You felt a gush in between your legs and there was a trickle on the floor as your waters broke. You always thought it would happen in one big waterfall but it was actually slight and more like a leaking tap.

The two gentlemen in front of you hadn’t noticed a thing and so you shuffled off towards the stairs to clean yourself up away from prying eyes. 

You glanced around nervously for Howard who was supposed to be somewhere about. Forrest had gone into town on an urgent matter and he had been hesitant to leave but Howard had promised to take care of you. But now you needed him and he was nowhere to be seen. Typical. 

Two hours passed and Howard was still invisible. You were getting pains every five minutes, and they were lasting longer and becoming more intense. 

The two patrons had left half an hour before and you had done the only thing you could think of which was to put the ‘closed’ sign on the door and just ride out the pains until Howard or Forrest appeared. 

Another half an hour passed before you heard Forrest’s boots clomping through the station. You were on your knees with your elbows resting against the second stair from the bottom, panting and gritting your teeth in agony.

“Y/N,” Forrest was at your side in an instant. “Sweetheart, are you alright?”

You let out a cry of relief; that the pain was over and also that you were finally not alone. 

“Where’s Howard?” he asked.

“Don’t know,” you murmured. “Haven’t seen him since you left.”

Forrest clenched his jaw and looked ready to commit murder. He pushed your sweat ridden hair back from your face and kissed your temple. 

“I’m here now,” he murmured. “Let’s get you in the truck.”

He helped you to your feet and the two of you walked slowly towards the truck. The bag you had prepared for the labour and delivery was behind the counter and Forrest grabbed it as you walked past. 

Coming down the porch steps, you doubled over in agony once more and Forrest held you by the arm with one hand and with the other he dug his fingers hard against the small of your back, relieving some of the tension.

Once it was over, he got you into the truck before climbing into the driver’s side and taking off at the speed of lightening. 

The hospital was almost an hour away but Forrest could get you there in half the time with the speed he was going. And you desperately needed him to get you there as quick as possible because the pains were every minute or so and you felt something pushing down in your below area. You were fairly certain the baby was in a hurry to finally greet the world. You couldn’t find it in yourself to feel any sort of relief or excitement. All you could think about was the waves of agony taking over your body. 

You were driving down the long winding dusty path near the creek. It was isolated and hardly anyone travelled down there unless necessary. But this was necessary. 

Suddenly the truck lurched and the engine sputtered indignantly before grinding to a halt. 

You looked at Forrest in panic and but he nodded reassuringly and climbed out. When he lifted the hood, smoke oozed out, mingling with the dusty and stagnant air. In an uncharacteristically bad tempered move, Forrest yanked off his hat and threw it to the ground with a growl. He couldn’t fix it. The thing was completely wrecked. He would kill his younger brother for this. No doubt he’d been ragging the truck around in an attempt to impress Martha.

You let out a shout as you felt the pressure down below reach a crescendo and Forrest was right there in an instant. 

“I can’t wait.... aaarrggggh.... it’s coming... the baby.... now,” was all you managed to get out through clenched teeth. 

Luckily Forrest had a clear mind in a panic and he realised that there was no way you were getting to the hospital before the baby got here. He didn’t know much about birthing humans but he’d seen plenty of cows giving birth in his lifetime and your eyes bore the same wide expressions theirs did when it was time to deliver. 

Somehow, he managed to get you into the back of the pickup and he lay you so you were resting your back against the cab

He knelt between your legs and lifted your skirt. As his hand reached your knickers he looked at you questioningly. 

“Maybe if you had been a little more hesitant about doing this last time, I might not be in this position,” you spat. And even Forrest couldn’t contain a slight twitch of amusement at that comment. 

He pulled down your knickers as you felt yourself wanting to bare down and that was when he saw it. A thatch of light hair.

“Alright sweetheart, I need you to stay real calm and listen to me. Can you do that?”

“I think so,” you nodded. You wanted to say something smart but the truth was that you could have cried. You were terrified. This wasn’t how you imagined it at all. 

“Y/N listen to me. I promise I’m gonna keep you safe. Both of you.”

You nodded. You believed him. You really did. 

You reached for his hand and squeezed it, giving him a small smile. 

“Next pain I need you to push,” he told you. 

And you did. You pushed and screamed and swore. You said all kinds of words that a lady ought not to say but you didn’t care. 

Twenty minutes passed and not a single car had driven past. Twenty minutes had passed and there was still no baby. 

“Sweetheart, next push I need you to push with all your might,” Forrest squeezed your knee. “I know it’s hard but try not to shout. Focus your energy on pushing.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” you growled.

But on the next contraction, you tucked your chin onto your chest and pushed with everything your exhausted body had left in it. 

And again. And again. Finally you fell back against the cab as the pressure between your legs eased and out slipped your tiny baby boy.

You were exhausted but in even in that state, you knew something wasn’t right. 

“Why isn’t he crying?” you asked, trying to get a good look him. 

Forrest ignored you. He had shrugged off his cardigan to wrap around the baby and he had him rested over his knee while he rubbed his back in a circular motion. 

“Forrest,” you sobbed, seeing the limp blue infant motionless; his legs and arms dangling. 

“It’s alright,” Forrest murmured, his hand motions not stopping for a second. 

Tears fell silently down your face as the seconds passed by in slow motion, feeling like hours. 

Finally you heard it. A cough-almost a splutter- followed by a tiny cry which soon became a wail.

Smiling, Forrest turned the baby over, swaddling him in the cardigan and wiping the mucous from his pinkening face. 

“Sometimes takes them a little while is all,” he murmured, placing the bundle into your eagerly waiting arms. “He came into the world so quickly, he just wasn’t quite ready.”

“Well I was,” you smiled up at your husband. Your saviour; your love. 

As the pair of you looked down at your beautiful baby boy, revelling in the moment that had turned you from a couple to a family of three, you didn’t hear the car pull up beside you. 

“You folks need a hand?” The man in the bowler hat asked.

“No,” Forrest smiled at you, then down at his son. “I think we’re alright all by ourselves.” 

  * 


End file.
